No Reason
by Matsuo Nozomi
Summary: OCxYamamoto Read and enjoy! Don't know how to write summaries sorry!


**A/N **

**I am simply reposting this story on here. I do not own anything in this story I got it from wikispaces the real author is r****edbowen ****originally posted on Quizilla. Again this is not my story. Enjoy !**

"Hey, Kohaku!"

The blond haired girl turned around, and spotted most of the baseball team. She smiled and waved. "Hey, guys," she greeted.

"So what are you up to this weekend?"

Kohaku shrugged. "Nothing much, why?"

"Big game on Saturday," one of the boys answered. "You in?"

The girl bumped fists with him. "You know it!"

The boys cheered and went to tousle her hair. Kohaku laughed and fixed her hair. She caught sight of an unfamiliar boy and smiled.

"Hey, you new to the group?" she asked, friendly as ever.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, my name's Sora. Nice to meet you."

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"So I have to ask," Sora said, "How'd a girl like you get in with a group of guys like these?"

"It's a long story," she said. "Maybe I'll tell it to you some other time."

Sora gave her a charming smile. "I'd love to hear it."

Some of the other baseball players greeted Kohaku (that thing where guys slap each other's hands and bump fists) and started chatting with her.

One of the older players tapped on the newbie's shoulder. He turned around and looked up at the taller boy. The older boy jerked his head towards Kohaku. "I see you got your eye on Kohaku over there."

Sora sized the upper classman up. "Yeah, so what if I do?"

"Hate to break it to you, but Kohaku's got a boyfriend."

Sora's face fell slightly. "Tch. Relationships never last. When she breaks up with the guy, I'll be there to sweep her off her feet. So who's the jerk?"

One of the upperclassman's friends snickered. He pointed in Kohaku's direction. "That would be the 'jerk.'"

Sora scoffed and looked over at Kohaku and the boys that she was talking to.

"Yo, Kohaku!" Yamamoto Takeshi said as he walked towards the group.

Kohaku smiled. "Hey, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto gave her a kiss on the cheek. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Sora frowned. "You're right. I have no chance with her."

The older boy patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Sora nodded. He paused when some of Yamamoto's fangirls caught his attention. They were whispering to each other while glancing over at Kohaku every now and then. They weren't exactly the most discreet, because everyone in the baseball group could hear them.

"Look at that her," the head fangirl said to her group of drones. "Pretending to be something she's not."

"Well, Em," the vice-fangirl said, "it seems to work for her. I mean, we all know that she's a total freak, but wouldn't you do anything to get in _**his**_ arms?"

"Yes, but I feel so sorry for Yamamoto-kun," a drone said, dazing as she said his name. "He could be with someone that really loves him like..." Head-fangirl glared at her. "Like you Emiko."

Head-fangirl nodded smugly. "It's so tragic," she simpered. "Yamamoto-kun is so kind-hearted. He doesn't need to take pity on that thing. Someone should put it in the insane asylum where it belongs."

The girls passed the baseball team to go into the school. Head-fangirl Emiko gave a very flirty wave to Yamamoto as she sashayed past the boys. She caught Kohaku's wary gaze, and answered with a smug smile. Kohaku looked away and placed her hands over Yamamoto's arms.

"Ah, not so tight, Yamamoto," she said, "You're choking me."

Yamamoto loosened his grip slightly. "Sorry."

Sora looked back to the older students. "What was that about?"

The older boys shrugged. "Girls and their gossip. They're probably just jealous of Kohaku."

Kohaku checked her watch. "It's about time to get to class. I'll see you guys later."

The girl untangled herself from Yamamoto's arms and started walking towards the classroom. Yamamto said good-bye to his teammates and hurried to catch up with her. The other boys watched as their star player took the girl's hand and walked beside her.

"I still don't understand where they got that idea from," Sora said. "Yamamoto seems to honestly care for Kohaku."

"Part of it could be that our Kohaku-chan doesn't have any girl-friends."

"Really?" Sora asked. "Not even one?"

"No. Although she does have a lot of guy-friends."

During class, the baseball coach made an announcement. During that entire week, the boys of the baseball team would be up for auction. Girls would pay money to get the boys to do whatever they wanted (with some restrictions). It was obviously an idea thought up by the coach's daughter, Emiko.

"Are you okay with this, Kohaku?" Tsuna asked from his seat beside her. "I mean Yamamoto is pretty popular."

Kohaku shrugged. "I'm okay with it if he's okay with it. I trust Yamamoto." Though in the back of her mind, she knew that Emiko was up to something.

After class, half of the female student body rushed over to the gym to begin the bidding. Kohaku walked there with Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera. She didn't plan on doing any bidding herself, but she was curious to see the end result.

It was complete mayhem inside the gym. Girls were fighting to outbid each other, mostly for Yamamoto. The bidding for the other boys was much more... peaceful.

"Are you going to bid on someone?" Yamamoto asked.

Kohaku shook her head. "I already hang out with the guys, so what's the point?"

Kyoko saw Tsuna and came over.

"It's very lively in here," she commented.

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed, blush coloring his face.

Kyoko spotted Kohaku standing beside Yamamoto and smiled amiably. "Hi, Kohaku. I figured that we could bid on a guy for you. Since Yamamoto will be busy."

Kohaku could feel her eye twitching a little bit, but she put on a smile. "Thanks, Kyoko," she said through gritted teeth. "Who did you place a bid on?"

"Um. Sora. He seems like a nice kid."

Kohaku nodded and watched as the coach ended the bidding. The results were handed to him and he announced them out to the gym. As expected, Emiko had bidded the highest for Yamamoto. She would be going on a romantic dinner date on Saturday. Unexpectedly, Kyoko's bid had won, so Kohaku would be going on a date with Sora, also on Saturday.

Yamamoto laughed lightly. "Looks like we've both got plans after the game."

Kohaku nodded. "Seems so."

Yamamoto sneakily twined his fingers between Kohaku's. "But, I'm free tonight. What about you?"

Kohaku smiled. "I've got no plans. So what do you want to do?"

"Baseball," they answered in unison. They laughed together and headed towards the batting cages.

The impromptu date ended with a walk home and a sweet kiss.

Saturday= Baseball game and date with Sora/Emiko.

Baseball game= Namimori win= Going to championships.

Sora date= Nothing special.

Emiko date= ?

Kohaku hadn't seen Yamamoto since they parted after the game. It was Monday and for some reason, every time she would see her boyfriend some of Emiko's drones would stop her and take Yamamoto some place else. Quite frankly, Kohaku was getting annoyed enough to want to punch the next bimbo who got in her way.

By the end of school, Kohaku still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Yamamoto. She had asked Gokudera and Tsuna what was going on, but even they didn't know. Tsuna thought that maybe the date hadn't gone as Emiko had planned.

Kohaku headed over to the baseball field, where she knew that Yamamoto and the rest of the team would be. They were getting ready for the championship game, so they would want to make sure they were ready.

As expected, the team was on the field, getting a pep talk from the coach. She figured they were just about done with practice because the coach the boys dispersed towards the locker room. Kohaku was surprised when the coach turned to Yamamoto to say something. Yamamoto nodded at whatever the older man had said and took off for laps around the baseball diamond.

Kohaku frowned and went to sit in the bleachers to wait for him to finish up. Unexpectedly, she encountered a problem in the form of Emiko and her army of clone drones.

"What are you doing here?" Emiko said haughtily, as if she belonged there instead of Kohaku.

"Waiting for Yamamoto," Kohaku answered shortly. She brushed past a few of the drones, only to be blocked by many more.

"Do you want to know what Yamamoto told me while we were on our date?" Emiko asked, even though she clearly didn't care if Kohaku answered. "He said that he doesn't want to see you again. He'd rather date someone prettier and smarter."

"Kohaku?" Yamamoto asked as he approached.

"Uh oh, you'd better get out of here," Emiko said callously. "Wouldn't want to get your feelings hurt, would you?"

Before Kohaku could spit back a retort (or throw a punch at that plastic face), Yamamoto pushed his way through the group of girls. His job was made easier when they realized that he was shirtless and fainted from the sight. Emiko gave a sickly sweet smile and pushed Kohaku out of the way.

"Hi, sweety..."

Yamamoto barely spared her a glance as he pulled Kohaku into a warm (and sweaty) embrace. He kissed her deeply, not caring that all of the "unconscious" girls were watching.

Yamamoto pulled away and looked down at Kohaku's confused face. Her cheeks were a noticeable shade of pink, a color that Kohaku disliked. "Hey, Kohaku," he said happily. "I haven't seen you all day."

Kohaku nodded numbly, not really paying attention as the boy steered her towards the bleachers. She looked back and saw Emiko's outraged expression. Then she looked up at Yamamoto, who still had laps to do.

Yamamoto sat Kohaku down on the first bleacher. "I've got a couple more laps to do, but I'll be right back," he reassured with a dazzling smile.

Kohaku stared at the back of his head as he ran off. That kiss had really stunned her. It wasn't the fact that he had kissed her, it was that he had kissed her in front of other people. In the time that they had been together, Yamamoto had never done something like that.

Yamamoto finished his last lap and plopped down beside Kohaku. He grabbed a towel from his bag and wiped the sweat from his face. He glanced at Kohaku curiously.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Why did Coach make you run extra laps?" Kohaku asked quietly.

Yamamoto laughed lightly. "I think I upset Emiko when I didn't kiss her goodnight."

Kohaku smiled slightly. "Why didn't you?"

Yamamoto paused in drying his hair to look at Kohaku. "Because I love you, of course. Why?"

Kohaku shook her head. She took the towel from Yamamoto and finished drying his hair.

"No reason."


End file.
